The present invention relates to a motion image encoder which inputs a plurality of motion image signals, codes the input motion image signals, multiplexes the coded motion image signals, and sends out the multiplexed motion image signals to a plurality of transponders, a motion image decoder which decodes multiplexed motion image signals transmitted via a plurality of transponders, and a readable storage medium storing an encoding or decoding program.